narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Dangers
Desert Dangers is a mission assigned from Sunagakure to hunt down a Sand Worm which has been terrorizing Suna and has even killed two citizens. Kakezan and Stryse Kazami, two travelers, had taken the mission to hunt down the worm and kill it while needing to retrieve it and bring it back to Suna. The two takers had found the area the Sand Worm was residing as it jumped in and out of the sandy ground. The worm had sensed the two and came out of the earth to see if they are of threat. The Hunt for the Worm The worm towered over Kakezan and his companion. The pale tan demon stared at the two with its beady red eyes. Not being able to calculate its height with sight alone, Kakezan estimated it was 100 feet tall, at least above ground anyway. It's mouth circular, it was immense- at least five feet wide. As the wind blew, Kakezan decided they'd have to do something about that, and its two feet long razor teeth. Unrolling a scroll, he summoned one of his pre-made eighths for this mission. Now three standing before the beast, Kakezan backed away slowly. His clone stood firm and faced the beast, waiting to see if it deemed the clone a threat or not. Stryse stood still in the sand. Then smirked at the clone. He crossed his arm,as he began to use Flight Technique to float upward, still in a 12 ft from the beast. He was at the height of the worm's face. In a quick moment, Styse activates his sharingan, and looks/tries to look in the worms eyes. All that had happen was that the Sharingan was reflected into Stryse own eyes. Genjutsu was usless against this worm as it doesn't exactly have a 'normal' brain nor chakra network. It opened its circular mouth and had the razors start spinning along its mouth. It plunged forward with great speed and had tried to swallow Stryse. If Stryse were to try and back up, the worm could plunge downwards which would at lease cut him with its multiple razor teeth. If he went upward, the worm would change his bendable body so its mouth would go upwards and still cut Stryse. If he were to go down, the worm would change its body shape so it would quickly swallow Stryse. The worm could do the same thing if he went left or right where the worm could swing its body to hit Stryse into the ground. Stryse uses Body Flicker Technique to move left really quickly. His arms are still folded, and notices that the sharingan didn't work. The worm swings his body, and using the sharingan to analyze it's movements, right before Stryse uses Attack Prevention Technique and the worms attack goes straight through him, and Stryse moves to beside Kakezan and stands quietly. "Hmph." He says, smirking bit. His eyes trace down the worm's large body. Kakezan's Fission Clone noticed the worms speed, and noted they'd have to do something about that. He gestured to his companion. "Could you create an opening for me, long enough for me to touch it. I can take care of the rest. Got it?" As Stryse phased through the Sand Worms mouth, it redirected its body to face towards the ground and ran its body into it, burrowing itself within the sand. As the last part of it went underneath the sand, the surrounding sand had exploded upwards creating a sand storm which covered an immense area. The worm was still under the sand, waiting for the right moment to strike. Stryse is still in Attack Prevention Technique mode and then uses Flight Technique at the same time and floats up out of the sands range. Only a little bit of sand managed to hit him, while in his phase mode, because he floated up so fast. He deactivated the phase mode and floats quietly in the sky. Kakezan himself was able to get away with Body Flicker Technique, moving back a considerable pace to avoid the storm. As for his clone, to avoid the sand, it activated its Intangible Technique, oscillating its molecules, and dodging the sand. Its molecules continued to move, til it got out the storm. The molecules slowed down, restoring the clone. "Now," it claimed. "To find this worm." Touching the sand outside the sand storm, it was surprised to figure out that the foreign chakra of the worm was everywhere. However, a greater concentration of it was in a smaller space, deeper underground. Using his chakra to feel, he identified where the worm was. Well not exactly, as he wasn't a true sensor type shinobi. But at least, he was able to deduce its general vicinity. "It's at least, 20 feet underground," it announced to Stryse and the real Kakezan. The real him analyzed the battlefield, from where he was, a safe distance. That worm sure seemed to like moving. That would be bad. For it, anyway. He called out to his partner, "Still providing that opening for my clone to touch that thing man? The sooner the better please." Kakezan continued to study the battlefield, and his clone prepared for the worm to reemerge from its hiding space down below. He kept on the alert, well both of him. The worm was moving around in a circle. As it had the ability to control sand, it inserted its chakra into the surrounding sand up. As it was moving in a circle, three dragon like beast was formed and looked at the two. The Dragons had charged towards Kazekan and his clones along with another forming beneath Stryse with its mouth open, ready to devour anything. He smirks. Then uses Clone Great Explosion and summons a shadow clones, the clone leaps at the dragon beneath him and jump right toward his mouth. But right when he gets to the face of the dragon, Stryse make the one handed tiger handseal, and the Clone explodes. Destroying the sand dragon beneath him, in a beautiful large explosion that, wasn't in the range of kakezan. "You can take your two?" He asked Kakezan. They're coming, Kakezan thought. At least a few more greater concentrations of chakra. "I got it." He replied, and jumped into the air, his clone following suit. Twirling, he grabbed his clones ankles and tossed it downwards, straight towards the Dragons. The clone manipulated its structure, turning its arms into elastic slingshots, propelling towards the enemy. Hardening them like steel, they impacted the ground, and destroyed the two sand dragons with force alone. Kakezan as he was falling, began to think. They needed to get this worm out from the ground, didn't they? He then thought of just the move to break through the ground, and the sand. He cupped his hands around his mouth. The worm had felt his dragons being destroyed. Out of frustration it had created four pillars facing each Cardinal direction and was about 2 miles away from the worm. The pillars started to rotate around the center, going faster and fast until it started to summon Sand upward in a tornado kind of way. Since Stryse was floating in the air, the winds would have tossed him around as the pillars were rotating around the center point. The pillars had started to shoot senbon like things made from sand which were traveling at such a fast rate that it would have pierced iron. The sand that was rotating along with the pillars would also start cutting the two if they were to be exposed to it. Stryse floats backward in a quick and sudden movement. He lands out of the radius of the spinning pillars, but the sand from it is still flying towards him. Using Storm Release: Plasma Wall and a 8 foot shield of storm release forms in front of him. He widens it's width so that it curves around his body. All sand that hit's the shield disintegrates. Stryse smirks. "I've defended...now to find out how to destroy this beast." Kakezan's Body Replacement Technique The Sand worm had made his way under Kakezan and opened its mouth while miles underneath him. It made the sand under Kakezan start to sink but it was about four miles out every way. The sand was falling at an enormous rate and the above sand would instantly start to flow in, possibly trapping Kakezan. The worm stood there getting acid ready in its mouth to start and dissolve Kakezan. The worm was also ready to spit it out to try and harm Kakezan. In an instant to save his ally, Stryse uses Shadow Clone Technique and creates two clones. One clone uses Body Replacement Technique and switches places with Kakezan, and Kakezan is now beside Stryse. Kakezan continued to study the sand senbon as his oldest fission clone switched place with one of the newer ones, which used the Body Flicker Technique, to escape the falling sand zone. Better have one that actually have chakra left that can still fight. The other newer ones began to form weapons out of their bodies, in order to combat the worm they knew was coming. They awaited it to break the surface, along with Stryse's clone. The worm had shot itself up out of the sand and had a part of its body still in the sand. It then opened its mouth and started to shoot thousands of acid spitballs towards the two. The clone fell in, as the worm came up. The second clone stood beside stryse and used Storm Release: Plasma Wall to block. Stryse used Clone Great Explosion and the Clone blew up in a magnificent explosion, one that if it hit the worm, which it would most likely as it was inside the worm itself, would blow it into pieces.The clone backed up some.Stryse meanwhile, used Lightning Release: Triad Voltage and a violet color of light formed on his body, almost turning him into complete lightning, but it was just like a shield that was the exact shape of his body, he was charging his lightning Chakra and the acid that hit him, was instantly vaporized. Kakezan's first clone that moved way from the attack, used Body Flicker to jump in the way of its creator, giving up the last of its chakra, and vaporizing itself. Kakezan began to finish analyzing the sand, and created another two fission clones for defense if needed. The worm was directly hit and blown to pieces. The remains of the worm had shriveled up and evaporated but a gas had came from the worms body. Since it was blown up the pieces of the worm had surrounded the two they couldn't go anywhere where there wasn't pieces of the worm located. The gas that was emitting was toxic and would dissolve anything upon touch. The gas was thick and was actually being increased by the surrounding winds and had spread quick quickly, actually within a matter of seconds the two were surrounded by the gas and it had even covered the top of them and had begun to crash down. The two were about 5 yards apart from each other with about a foot in front the two left of space. It would easily cover that foot within a second and another foot within another second, making the two force back, only giving them a total of 30 seconds to think how to save themselves. Stryse activated his sharingan and could see all the gas.The parts of the worm that fell were only around the real Stryse. The clone was farther back. The clone used Wind Release: Thrusting Wind Palm amd blew some of the gas back towards the real Stryse. But he gas didn't manage to touch him the slightest bit, because he bended his body enough to where any of the gas didn't reach him. The clone in a quick effort used Flight Technique and flew in the opposite directions, but Stryse used Body Replacement Technique and replaced his body with the clone. This all happened within thirty seconds. Stryse was sure that Kakezan could get away safely. He flew away faster. Kakezan and his clones went to work as soon as the gas exploded. Kakezan had finally understood the structure of the sand, which he kept a mental note of, for later use. He then activated his Intangible Technique, keeping away from the particles of the gas, and moving out of range before reassembling. One of his clones crafted a wooden vial out of the air, using it to scoop up a part of the gas, sealing the vial with chakra, and a wooden top. Its hand began to burn, so it tossed the vial to the other hand. The hand tossed it to Kakezan, as that clone became engulfed in the gas. The other clone managed to escape the gas as well, and grab the vial before it burst. Reinforcing it with chakra so the gas couldn't seep through, he gave it to the original Kakezan who noted he'd study it, but it'd have to be under a careful analysis and his machines for doing so back in his many homes. The gas would be too dangerous to open, til he could control it, and understand its structure as well. "Stryse!" Kakezan called. "Are we going back to Sunagakure or what?" Activating the Fusion Technique, he merged back with the Fission Clone, and put the vial in his pocket for safekeeping. He also stored away his scroll, which had allowed him to complete this battle efficiently. "Well if you're busy running away, I might as well head back myself." Stryse heard as Kakezan called for him. But barely because of the wind in his ears. He turned around and landed away from where the gas was, just in case. He walked quietly toward Sunagakure, at a steady pace, until atleast Kakezan wanted to go faster. "Now to collect our payment." He said , to himself. Before the day was up, Kakezan and Stryse arrived at the gates of Sunagakure. Guards were alerted, and they sent word back to Sunagakure's Elders that the ninja had returned. Two of the Elders arrived, a woman and a man. "How'd it go?" They asked. "Fine. I almost got dissolved but, it was easy a far as that." He said, being cocky. He stood, being positioned almost like a soldier. He was quiet after that, not speaking unless spoken to. He looked down to wipe the blood off of a cut that he hadn't noticed. Kakezan sighed. "They need to know how it went man. We managed to blow it up completely. So there will be no more of the Sand Worm terrorizing your Country." "Killed it eh?" The woman asked. "That means less pay doesn't it?" The man asked.